1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an automatic film cartridge ejection device of a camera, etc. for automatically ejecting a loaded film cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-290638 proposes a device for preventing a film cartridge ejected from a camera from falling out. This device prevents the falling-out of the film cartridge by providing a locking means to control an opening operation of a cover of a cartridge chamber when a doorway of the cartridge of the camera faces downward.
However, when such a conventional device is applied to a camera in which a motor is used to open the cover of the cartridge for the purpose of improving operability, the motor may be driven in a locked state. In that case, a heavy-current is wasted and an inner mechanism of the camera is overloaded, thereby causing a breakage thereof.